


The Taste of Happiness

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Wakako-zake
Genre: Food, this is literally just a food diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: A food diary. A mediation composed of eating. Food is happiness in all the forms that it can take. Sometimes you just gotta sit back and enjoy the flavors of the moment.





	1. Dried Apricots

Sometimes you're in the mood for something light and snacky. And yet it can still feel like you're really eating something.

Dried apricots.

Nowadays, you can find all kinds of dried fruit in the store. Raisins are probably still the most popular. But now one can buy dried mango, dried strawberries, and yes, dried apricots.

Normally they have a tartness to them but like all dried fruits, their sweetness is more pronounced in this state.

They're big enough that you can take a few bites to eat just one. Sometimes it's more on the firm side, almost like a gummy. Other times it's softer, like it's not completely dried out and still has some moisture.

Both are good but if I had to say, I'd prefer they all be firm.

If you take your time, you can still feel the fuzz on it. Just about the same amount that peaches have, but less than kiwis. Really, it's amazing that someone saw a plant with fur and didn't burn it out of fear.

Thanks to that, we look forward to these seasonal furry treats.

If you eat enough of them, it really feels like you put something in your belly, unlike smaller dried fruits. Along with a drink and you feel as though you can last until your next meal. Dried apricots really are something.

Sometimes they get baked into cookies and cakes. Or used as a topping for more exotic kinds of salads. Or put into something even more gourmet than that. But they shine their best on their own, as a snack. As a food distraction until you can eat something more substantial.

Too bad they don't pair well with beer.


	2. Tonkotsu Ramen

When the weather gets colder there's lots of ways you can warm yourself up. Hot foods are a-plenty. But sometimes, even when it's still warm out, you find reasons to enjoy things that might seem out of season. It was really hot today, but the night cools all and makes ramen seem all the more appetizing. When you get that big bowl in front of you it's almost overwhelming thinking where to start.

But the broth is always a good place to begin. Everything in the bowl takes on a bit of the soup's flavor after all. Today's choice is pork ramen. A good stock utilizes a bit of that fatty flavor without tasting greasy.

Next, the noodles. The perfect delivery system for the rich flavor of the broth. Just the right thickness, too.

All ramen has the broth and noodles. That is what makes it ramen. And what sets them all apart from each other is their toppings. Sometimes heavy, sometimes light. Sometimes a regional specialty or an exotic new trend.

Today is something simple. Soft boiled egg, kakuni, bean sprouts. And of course, a nori sheet and naruto maki. A good mix of proteins and veggies. Of course, some say the star is the kakuni. And why not? Perfectly cooked pork. Fat that melts in your mouth and juicy meat.

But don't underestimate the egg.

Smooth surface, silky yolk, rich taste from the broth. It's a filling bite that doesn't make you as guilty as the pork.

But everything in the bowl works together for a satisfying bite. Yes, each one has a chance to shine once you give it your attention. That is the harmony that ramen offers.


End file.
